The present invention relates to a dynamic conveyance device for temporarily accumulating conveyed product.
A dynamic conveyance device is used in a product processing or conveying system to provide a means for handling variations in product flow when either upstream or downstream flow rates change in volume or type. For example, in the event downstream processing is delayed or inoperable, the device temporarily accumulates conveyed products in order to maintain upstream flow rates constant. Most devices transfer products from incoming to outgoing flow paths (i.e., chains or conveyor belt); however, existing designs use complex transfer mechanisms to achieve a dynamic flow between flow paths. For example, the transfer devices are either driven by a motor or tied by a sprocket into the flow paths. Existing conveyance devices space the flow paths roughly 24 inches apart to accommodate the transfer mechanisms between the paths. Further, the transfer mechanisms require multiple transfers between incoming and outgoing flow paths.